Live Your Life The Way You Want It
by deviltamer95
Summary: Hinamori Amu is an orphan living with her brother in the same orphanage. what happens when her brother gets adopted and promises to come back? What happens when there is a new boy at school and starts messing around with her? first fanfic! AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Live Your Life**

Hinamori Amu lived in an orphanage with her older brother. It was kind of like an orphanage but it was like a really rich orphanage. She kept asking her brother why they live in such a rich place when they don't have money and he told her that before mom and dad died they saved up enough money for them to live there.

Amu P.O.V

"How did they know that they were going to fie before we grew up?" I asked hoping he wouldn't get mad this time. I knew hew as annoyed that I kept asking that question when I was younger but I wanted to know why they would save up so much money just to come here. Something must have happened, and she wanted to know about it. But he always answered the same.

"I don't know. How many times do I have to tell you that Amu?" he would reply with anger in his voice.

"Yes you do. Why don't you wanna tell me already Natsumi???" he stared at me. Natsume didn't have a lot of patience and he would tell you straight up if he didn't like you. One glance and you were given the look not to come sit at his table at lunch or something. That's one thing we had in common but I always gave them a chance, and if that didn't work out then that's that.

We were walking to school. He was one year older than me. He was a senior in high school and that would make me a junior right? I didn't pay much attention to what they called us. Me and Natsumi were the hottest siblings at school. Everyone fell in love with us.

I kept bothering Natsumi bout my parents since I couldn't remember what they looked like. And he was getting furious! We were interrupted by someone calling Natsumi from across the street.

"Oi! Natsumi. Wats up man?" there was Kukie! (did I spell that right. Its not Kairi if that's what you think im trying to spell.)

"Oh yea Amu, I wont be back till late so don't worry 'bout me 'kay?" where was Natsumi going. I hated it when he left. He either came back hurt or he was caught doing something stupid.

"Fine" I said walking away. I turned around the gate to enter the school and there I ran into my worst enemy. There she was, Rima. (not that I don't like Rima or anything. She's cool)

"WHAT THE FUCK RIMA!" I yelled at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK?! HUH?" she screamed back.

"WHAT I MEANT WAS YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BUMPED INTO ME!"

"OH DID I? LOOK RIMA I DON'T GOT TIME FOR YOUR FLAT ASS FACE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY WAY?!" she stayed quite at my comeback. When she stays quite it means shes got nothing to say. I walked past her giving her a shoulder check.

Mizuki and Yuki ran to my side not knowing what had just happened.

"I hope you told her good!" Mizuki said still not know what just happened.

"What happened any way?" Yuki asked confused. Yki was more of a 'if its your fault, you should go apologize' type of girl. Mizuki was the total opposite.

"That damn BITCH bumped into me." I replied.

"Are you sure? Maybe you guys bumped into each other." Yuki tried to explain.

"Bull shit. We've known Rima since elementary. We know what she does." Mizuki told Yuki.

"Who cares. Lets just get to class." I started to the building.

"Oh wait! I gotta tell you guys something!" Mizuki said excitedly. "you guys are invited to my party tomorrow night. My parents are on a business trip and they wont be back till like the week after next week, so it gives us enough time to clean. Like my parents would care any way. Haha."

"For sure. We'll come early and everything." I told her. We walked into class and I noticed someone sitting at my desk. Who the hell does this kid think he's doing? Is he even in this class? I walked over casually as if I didn't notice him in my spot.

"Um. Hi. You must be new here. I'm Hinamori Amu and your in my seat." I didn't mean it in a bad way he was in my seat though it was a bad thing.

"I don't care and this seat doesn't have your name on it." He replied.

"Um. It actually does…" I pointed to the right side of the desk and there it was my name carved into the desk.

"You had to carve it in?"

"yea. Just in case a new dick like you wouldn't try to take. Now please why don't you get off my seat?!" At this point everyone was staring. I can hear whispers in the back ground. 'does she know who that is?' 'I don't think she knows who shes talking too' or 'what is ikuto going to do?' _So his name was Ikuto. It kinda fit his appearance. _I stared at him waiting.

"I can wait all day, im a really patient person."

"Then I hope you don't get tired too fast." Just then the teacher walked in.

"Everyone get to your seats please!" The teacher called out to the class. Ikuto looked up at me and noticed I wasn't going to move.

"Ms. Hinamori please take your seat." The teacher was talking to me now.

"I would its just that some ass hole is in it."

"Amu please take your seat." The teacher repeated. I stared at Ikuto.

"Amu if you don't take your seat then im going to send you to detention. So please take your seat!"

I stared at Ikuto some more, waiting for him to get off my seat.

"Mr. I don't think im going to be moving from this spot for a long time. Unless he gets off my seat."

"Hinamori why do you have to make such a big deal out of it?" the teacher said.

"Yea Amu. Why?" Ikuto said with a smile on his face. I put my bag on the dask and scooted him over and sat on what was left of the chair. Everyone gasped. What was the big deal?

"Im sitting on this seat no matter what."

"no problem for me. I kinda enjoy this." He then put his arm around my shoulder.

"You know whats a good idea?"

"What?"

"It would be best if you took your damn arm from around me."

"And if I don't?"

"Do you really want to know what will happen next?"

"If its wor- " I turned around and punched him in the nose.

"That's not what I was thinking" he said holding his nose.

"Hinamori Amu why don't you visit the principal?" the teacher asked me. Not much of ask as 'ordered'. I stood up wit a huge smile on my face.

"Sure" I replied with the huge smile still on my face.

**Sorry! I suck at writing ad tell me if you have any ideas and there not going to ne any fantasy stuff in here like the charas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Live Your Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Amu P.O.V**

I turned the corner to get to the office and then I bumped into someone. Before I knew it I was on the ground rubbing my head.

"Damn it Amu, you should really watch where your going." I looked up to see Natsumi helping me up.

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't see you." I said picking up my stuff.

"Where you headed off too?"

"Principal."

"What? Why?"

"I hit some guy that was in my seat. I feel real good 'bout it too."

"Who is this guy? Ill kick his ass for you."

"No need. Im sure Mizuki and Yuki already did it. But some student said his name was Ikuto."

"That little Prick! I dare him mess with you again."

"AMU!" I turn around to see Mizuki and Yuki calling to me. Mizuki waving at me and Yuki was just skipping her way over.

"What did you guys do?" I asked with a little chuckle.

"We got into a lit-"Yuki was saying and then looked up to my brother. Yuki loved my brother. She thinks he's oober hot. Mizuki just started laughing.

"We better get going to the office" I said walking off. "Bye Natsumi. Yuki. Come!" Mizuki ran up to me.

"I got a better idea! We can just go to lunch now with the under classman and announce my party so that everyone can come!"

"Yea. That's a real good idea. What about the teachers? They're going to report us for that too!"

"So. We'll make a break for it. It would be so much fun!"

"Umm… okay!" I said running to the cafeteria.

* * *

**In The Cafeteria**

* * *

We got to the Cafeteria gasping for air. We all started laughing. I didn't know why, but something seemed so funny.

"Hey Amu!" someone was calling my name. I turn around to see Kukai waving me to his table.

"Hey!" I called back waving like a little kid. He put his head down right away. "Why are you putting your head down?! Are you embarrassed of me?! You said you loved me! HUH!" I called to him like I was hurt. Everyone was watching us by now. Kukai was so embarrassed that his face looked like the ripest tomato anyone has seen. And then I saw him grin. He grinned even wider. Why did I have to do that? Now he's going to do something twice as bad! Shit!

"I know I did! Im really Sorry! how bout u come here and talk to me or awhile my **_Little Princess_**! maybe we can hang out tonight to make up for what i did?" he called back to me! he new i hated being called **_Little Princess_**! Natsume always calls me that and it pisses the crap out of me!

i opened my mouth but before i could say anything Mizuki began her speech!

"Hi Everyone!" she called at the top of her lungs. everyone stared at her with admiring eyes! Kukai was the only one who responded.

"Hey Mizuke!" he called back waving his in the air.

"Okay... Well anyway ther is going to be a party at my house tommorrow night! bring anyone you know! oh and bring extra clothes cuz its a pool party!" Yuki was kinda like advertising like making hand motions and stuff. then we heard a whistle. we didnt even turn to see who it was, we just ran as fast we could laughing even though we knew we were gonna get caught.

* * *

there we were, walking to the office with 5 gaurds around us. we gave each other glances evey now and then to figure out what to do now. we entered the principals office. the principal motioned us to have a seat across from him. he stared at me with a blank expression. it was normal for us to go to the office. i would say about every other day?

"i was expecting you guys. especially you Himamori Amu." he stared at me, his eyes lowering down to my chest.

"Uh... no u werent. ur never expecting us" i brought his gaze back to my face. Yuki giggling at my side.

"your right. you should never do what you did again. or else next time i'll suspend you."

"Bull Shit" Mizuki said resting her eyes on the pricipal.

"You always say that, but yet you never do." i said. the pricipal loved us. he didnt suspend us cuz 1) the students only came to school to look at us and 2) we are the only reason why he comes to school!

"Alright please get back to class. i done here today


	3. Chapter 3

**Live Your Life**

**Chapter 3**

**Amu P.O.V**

We walked out of the principals office laughing at how we fooled the pricipal.

"You guys wanna ditch and go to this new store they opened up in the mall?" Mizuki said excitedly

"Im not much of a shopper, you guys can go im too tired" I said. She knew I didnt like shopping but she still insists.

"Oh come on! Me and Yuki will buy you something, and plus its ur kind of style. Im sure you would like it." Mizuki said

"Okay. Fine. But whatever you buy me has to be my choice."

"Yay!" Mizuki Jumped up and down heading towards the exit. While me and Yuki were walking towards the class room.

"Guys where are you going?!?! I thought- ooooohhhhh. Guys we need to get our bags from the classroom!" Mizuki caught up to us and spoke whatever was on her mind. She does that all the time.

* * *

**In The Classroom**

* * *

We walked into the class. the teacher looked up at us from the book he was reading. He looked me up and down admiring my figure i had.

"I thought i sent you guys to the office" the teacher said still checking me out. I looked at him and began:

"And i thought i told you to srop checking me out you little perv. Relax were getting our stuff"

"What did you just say?" he questioned with narrowing eyes.

"I SAID THAT WE WERE GETTING OUR STUFF! Hear me now???"

"I think im gonna have to give your parents a call"

"My parents are dead. Im an orphan." Everyone was shocked. I thoght they knew all this.

"Your parents would be ashamed of you. As a matter of fact they should be ashamed of themselves for not raising you-"

I didnt know what i was doing but before i knew my knuckles were filled wih blood. i couldnt control meself. what was i doing? i knew what i was doing i just couldnt stop. I could hear Mizuki and Yuki pleading me to stop from the back. And some one elses voice i dint wanna hear. At that instant i was pulled back with strong arms. I was cursing and yelling trying to get loose. i was going crazy. thats when i heard my brother yelling, trying to calm me down.

"I FUCKIN HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"AMU CALM DOWN! YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Natsumis voice bought me to my senses. i stopped what i was doing. but the arms still held me tight and natsumi bent down to my level.

"Amu. please i need you to calm down." Natsumi said. "Get your bag. Were gonna get some ice cream. You too Yuki and Mizuki and who ever the hell you are." the arms around me let go. i turned to see who it was and my anger came back to me. It was Ikuto. The Ikuto who took my seat and was the cause of me going to the office. he held his hand out to me to pullme up. iwas guessing this was his sorry for what happened. i grabbed hold of his hand and got up, dusted my skirt off and grabbed my bag.

Kukai walked in.

"Damn! What happened to the teacher?! Who did this?!" Kukai couldnt be anymore louder. and then Mizuki and the rest of the crew pointed at me.

"Good job Amu!High Five!" He held his hand up as i walked past him giving his high five. natsumi was jumping behind me yelling like a mad man, saying things like:

"Woohoo! Were gonna get some ice cream! and dont you worry its all on Amu! YA!!!! Ice Cream! You Scream! We all scream for ice cream! say it with me guys!" and then everyone was singing except for me and of course ikuto. But what i was mad about was i had to pay for all the ice cream! Natsumi and Yuki usually make me broke by the end of the day because they are big fat fattys who dont eat 1 ice cream cone, not 2, and not 3! it always had to be 4 to 7 ice cream cones!

**Ikutos P.O.V**

I was kinda getting annoyed at their singing, but i wasnt the only one annoyed by it. right by me was amu. i could tell she hated it because obviously she wasnt singing along. but she held her poker face together. So many questions were running through my head and they had nothing to do with today except one. If me and amu were to fist fight, who the hell would win? Amu was strong but was she strong enough to beat me?

we were eating our ice creams at the tables when i heard Yuki and natsumi beggin for more Ice Cream. if my count was right this was prbably their 5th ice cream. amu looked so annoyed but she finally gave in and bought them an ice cream. Amu got up and said he was goin to the park for awhile. a few minutes later i was so annoyed at all the noise they we making and decided to take a walk. I dont know what the hell happened but i ended up at the park. Then i saw amu at the top of the jungle gym. Not in it But at the top! she was just sitting there eating her ice cream. That jungle gym was pretty tall so i decided to go join her. nit cuz i wanted to, but because i like high places.

**I know i totally suck at writing. plz R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Live Your Life**

**Chapter 4**

**Ikuto P.O.V**

**I climbed to the top of the jungle gym quietly, hoping she wouldn't notice me trying to scare her. I slowly crept up and was a few inches away from her.**

**"Boo!" I yelled pushing her shoulders forward causing her ice cream to fall down into the dirt. What really freaked me out was the fact she didn't scream, usually everyone screams when somebody scares them.**

** "You owe me another ice cream." She said as calmly as ever. I was getting even more scared. What I saw back at school was a totally different personality than what I was seeing now. I was expecting her to scream and push me off the jungle gym. I sat down beside her to see if she would do anything violent to me.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked still not making eye contact.**

**"What? I can't sit up here?"**

**"I didn't say you couldn't. I just want to know why here out of all places." She was still not making any eye contact.**

**"I don't like to be lonely so I came up here so you could keep me company."**

**"You're a very blunt person, you know that?" She said**

**"I know that. So are you" She didn't reply. A long silence passed by, it started to get dark. The stars were starting to show bright. I don't know if I was exaggerating but tonight was the most**

**weirdest night. The sky was a midnight blue, gray clouds scattered across, with the biggest and brightest stars. It looked like they were inches away from my face waiting to just grab hold of them. **

**"Yoohoo!" Someone screamed from below and a crowd laughed right after. I didn't see what was so funny about it.**

**"Do you think you can help me take them home? They are totally drunk." Amu asked me.**

**"They're drunk?" I didn't think they were those kinds of people.**

**"Yea" She let out a giggle. "I love it when they're drunk. It's so funny. Watch this." She looked down to Mizuki. Mizuki was tripping over her own feet.**

**"Oi! Mizuki!?" Amu called out to her.**

**"Wha! I don't wan any. Iss Supid bit." Mizuki was mumbling that last part but I could hear it loud and clear from where we were.**

**"Do you have a designated driver Mizuki?!" Amu called out.**

**"I don know? I-I hav desinrared diver! I do Amu! I sear!" It sounded like Mizuki was on the verge of tears, but me and amu couldn't stop laughing. Amu was laughing so hard tears started to crawl down her cheeks. But she was still laughing.**

**"Alright, we better get the home before they get into any trouble. Lets go" Amu said getting off the jungle gym. **

**It was weird cuz when we got to Mizukis house she was cryong abput her parents and her feelings and crap like that. It was so funny Cuz Amu couldn't stop laughing. Yuki was sleeping at Mizukis house because Amu didn't want to take her home. As Amu put Yuki on the couch in the living room I took Mizuki to her room.**

**"wai.." Mizuki called out to me. I turned around waiting for her to say something. "Don hur Amu. She goo gul. OK? Shes a goo gur. Don hur her."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I questioned.**

**"Amu iss goin to juvii tomowwew beca- becas she hit teasher toda. Membew???" That's when Amu walked into the room. **

**"Alright Mizuki I have to go. Ok?" Amu said grabbing a plaid green and black skirt from her closet. "Oh and I'm taking my skirt back. Ok?"  
"Bu Why? I wanna hav it!" Mizuki was whining as if she were a baby.**

**"You have half my closet in here. Let me just take my skirt." But Mizuki was already dead asleep.**

**AMU P.O.V**

**Today was so funny. Mizuki was drunk as hell but not as drunk as my bro natsumi. He was talking to himself and punching the air.**

**"AMU! Duck! HES GONNA KILL YOU! HURRY UP AND HUDE IN MY JACKET. THEY WONT FIND YOU! AAAHHHH!" Natsumi was known for yelling his head off when he was super drunk. And this was my opportunity to ask him about how my parents died. Ikuto was laughing his head off at Natsumi.**

**"Oi. Natsumi." I called to Nastumi.**

**"Yes my Little Stawbewwy head?" Nastumi said putting his arm around me.**

**"Remember mom and dad?"**

**"YA! THEY WAS GOO PEEPL! VEWY GOO!"**

**"What happened to them Natsumi?"**

**"THEY DIE! BOOM! SOME VEWY BAD PEWSON KILLED BOTH THEM! HE KILL EM WIT KNIFE! STAB STAB UNTIL DAY DIE!"**

**"But why did they die Natsumi?"**

**"THEY DIE CUZ PEEPL WANTS YEW!"**

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Live Your Life**

**Chapter 5**

Ikuto's P.O.V

We were at the orphanage but it looked more of a very fancy boarding school. I was distracted from my thoughts when Amu called to me:

"Thanks Ikuto for helping me out today."

"Yea, no problem." I replied still confused about Amu.

"Hey. Do you wanna drink something? Natsumi is asleep so it wont be as loud."

"Uh… yea, sure" She showed me inside. I couldn't believe my eyes, it didn't even seem like two teenagers could have such a nice apartment. It was spotless.

"So… uh what do you wanna drink?" Amu asked.

"Er, whatever" I said looking at the photos on the wall. "Who is that lady?" I asked.

"That's my mom. And the guy next to her is my dad."

"Oh. Its cool how Natsumi looks exactly like your dad. And your like a mini of your mom."

"Yea. So since you helped me with my friends, I owe you. So whatever you want"

"Anything?" I smirked

"Yup anything"

"Kiss me" I stated.

"Fine" She got up heading over to me. She was now standing right beside me.

"So how do you wanna do this?" She asked.

"It depends what your good at" She sat on my lap facing towards me, her face and inch away from mine. I noticed she wasn't blushing. Every girl who I've ever kissed always blushed. I hated those girls who were shy about everything. She leaned closer, her breath heavy and warm. Then she kissed me. BUT ON MY GODDAMN CHEEK! She got off my lap and walked back to her seat.

"So. How did you like it?" She asked.

"You're a twisted girl. Why do you play with peoples heads like that?"

"Its what I do best" She said smirking.

"What else are you good at?"

"You'll find out eventually"

"I know I will" She stared at me with those big golden eyes. "Well I better get going"

"Ok then, bye" She said closing the door right behind me. But before she closed it my foot stopped it.

"What?" She asked.

"Whats gonna happen to you tomorrow? I mean about the whole teacher incident."

Oh. Right. I totally forgot about that. I don't know. The last time I did that to him he just told me to join the school activities. So probably something like that."

"Oh. Alright then bye"

"Yea" She was closing the door but my hand stopped it and held it wide open. Our noses touching.

"Did you forget something?" She asked.

"Yea, I actually did"

"What is it?"

"My real kiss" I got in closer and kissed her.

" 'You're a twisted guy. Why do you play with peoples heads like that?' " She quoted me.

" 'Its what I do best' "

" 'What else are you good at?' " She said smirking.

" 'You'll find out eventually' " I said walking away.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Skewl is pissing me off. Oh and Amu has waist length hair. I forgot to put that in.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Live Your Life**

**Chapter 6  
**

Amu's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking.

"Ugh. What the hell Natsumi!" I yelled getting out of bed.

"Sorry Amu!" Natsumi called back to me. I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I grabbed my baggy black pants and gray tank top to have the hip hop dance look. I put my hair up and put kohl around my eyes to have the rocker look and there I went to put my converse on. I walked into the kitchen to see glass on the floor and Natsumi sleeping on the table. Not on the chair and his head laying on the table. Im talking about his freakin body on the table acting as if it were his own bed.

"ARE YOU FREAKIN SERIOUS NATSUMI! YOU DIDN'T CLEAN UP THE GLASS!" I yelled making him fall off the table.

"I was going to though!" he said getting up.

"And then what happened?? You decided to take a nap in the middle of it?"

"I made you breakfast" he said in his baby voice. I took a deep breathe and walked over to the counter where my food was. Tomatoes, hummus, and eggs. I grabbed some bread and made my way over to the living room turning on the TV. Natsumi following me. I sit down on the couch and Natsumi staring at me.

"What?" I finally said.

"Can I have some?" he said looking down.

"You're my older brother and- forget it. Here." I said handing him some.

"Oh yea… are you going to Mizuki's party tonight?" he asked between his bites.

"What do you think?" I said flipping the channel. He looked at me with embarrassment written all over his face. And we both started cracking up laughing.

"Its time to go. See you at the party?" I said hopefully grabbing my backpack and skateboard heading out of the door.

"Yea you will." He said laying on the couch.

"Don't be late!" I yelled as the door closed.

I was skating down the block to see Hajime and his friends looking suspicious. I didn't go over to them but I hated him. He was the first person who I loved until I found out he was playing me and was doing some other girls on the block. I stopped because I saw Ikuto walking passed them talking on his phone. Then Hajime pushed Ikuto falling to the ground hard. I ran across the street with out thinking.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Me and Ikuto yelled at the same time. I gave Ikuto a hand pulling him up. I took off my bag and put my skateboard down. Hajime stared at me with his big green eyes.

"Ive been thinking about you lately Amu." He said smirking.

"Oh really?" I said staring at him hard.

"Yea." He said staring away.

"Lets go Ikuto, he's waisting our time." I said looking up at him. Ikuto was so pissed I could tell what he was thinking. He wanted to hit him so hard that his fist was shaking. I grabbed hold of his hands and laced my fingers with his.

"Lets go Ikuto" I said again. He looked down at me and saw that if he hit him we would both be in a dangerous situation.

"Haha. Who is this guy Amu?" Hajime asked putting his head up. I turned around and stared at him deeply.

"My boyfriend" I said.

"You've got to be fuckin kidding me." Hajime said.

"Nope, im not actually." I said popping the "p" in Nope.

"I don't believe it" Hajime said.

"You don't have to" I said walking away with Ikuto's hand in mine.

"Your faking it. That's why we ended. Youre always faking things." He said calling back to me. I froze in my spot as he spoke. I hate him. I hate his words. I hate everything about him. I stared into space. Ikuto noticed the what was going on. He stared at me then at Hajime.

"Amu" Ikuto whispered to me breaking my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Can I kick his ass? He is really pissing me off" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Later." I looked at him then I started talking to Hajime:

"Actually if you want some proof that's fine with me." I said. I looked at Ikuto giving him a hint. He smiled real big and bent down and kissed me. Then we walked off laughing our heads off.

**Sorry its a little too short. please R&R!**


End file.
